


whispers on my skin

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lube, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, het rights i guess, just smut tbh!!, theyre really cute but also rly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: “Ricky,” Esther says, muffled against his mouth, and it comes out whiny and desperate. And she is whiny and desperate, because she wants him to fuck her into the damn couch.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	whispers on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> minors/cast get the fuck out

Ricky’s mouth is hot and wet and he kisses her smoothly, flickering his tongue against hers. His hands are on her sides, fingers slotted along her ribcage and thumbs rubbing gently over the underside of her breasts. Esther digs her nails into his shoulders and holds on as well as she can. One of his thick thighs is slotted between her legs and they aimlessly grind against each other. The friction’s not enough, but it’s just enough of a tease that Esther’s hips keep jerking up for the feeling anyways. 

She feels dizzy and perfect and empty and wanting and she lets the whimpers and moans spill from her throat into Ricky’s mouth. He’s smiling, the bastard, as if Esther can’t feel his hard cock pressed against her hip where he grinds against her. 

“ _ Ricky _ ,” she says, muffled against his mouth, and it comes out whiny and desperate. And she  _ is _ whiny and desperate because she wants him to fuck her into the damn couch. “Oh my  _ god, Ricky.” _

“Mm?” he asks, moving to kiss the curve of her jaw and she tilts her head back as far as she can to give him room. Ricky presses soft kisses down the line of her neck and then he works his way back up with just a hint of teeth and tongue pressing to her skin. He’s such a dick but it’s so fucking hot; Esther knows that he’ll give her literally anything she asks for but until she asks for it he’ll leave her in this terrible yet wonderful horny limbo. Sometime when she can think clearly she’s going to negotiate getting him to pin her to the bed -  _ ooh _ , or the wall - and have his way with her.

She pulls him back to her mouth, unable to verbalize how badly she needs this, and the cycle begins again. Long minutes of barely there teasing touches to her skin as he kisses her breathless and sucks on her lower lip and lets her grind against his solid thigh. Esther doesn’t know how he has the self-control to keep himself from asking to fuck her or from simply rutting down a little harder against the crux of her hips and cumming in his underwear. She lets her hands wander, smoothing shakily over his biceps and triceps and down his back. She tries to ignore the firey tide in her lower abdomen. 

Could she come just like this, with only a little badly applied pressure on her cunt and the whisper of fingers on her chest? Esther almost wants to find out, but her pride is slipping away along with her sanity. She wants him so badly, it’s nearly like she’s cursed again. But she doesn’t have to hold herself back now. 

It’s nearly agony to pull her lips away from Ricky’s, but she does, gasping for air and coherence. “Fuck me,” she get out, muffled from how their lips are essentially still pressed together. 

He grins and in seconds her bra has been unclasped and his mouth is worshipful on her heaving chest. She tries to cling to any rational thought and then decides  _ fuck that _ and gives herself over to him. His mouth slides wet over her nipple, nipping and biting and sucking on her while his thumb slides roughly over her other breast. It feels warm and lovely and Esther delights even as she agonizes. Ricky’s so good with his mouth and his sucks on her chest and her tongue laps firmly over her hard nipple, sending a rush of warmth through her stomach. He’s mapped her body with his mouth a hundred times and has calibrated his every movement to bring her the most pleasure possible.

“Ricky,  _ Ricky, please _ ,” she gasps, but he just grins and moves to bites at the skin over her sternum and fuck it  _ hurts _ but it feels so good too, rough and demanding and  _ claiming _ . She’s scrabbles at his shoulders and gasps and pleads as he takes her other nipple in his soft mouth. She chances a look and then falls moaning back against the couch’s arm rest at the look of pure heat his eyes have fixed on her fave. “Ricky come  _ on, I - ah!”  _

He yanks her panties down in one swift movement, mouth still sucking with a haunting pressure on her chest. Esther squirms and his free hand slides between then, tracing over her shaking stomach and down through her coarse curls. She shudders involuntarily as his fingers brush against her clit, and then this beautiful wonderful perfect man starts to set a rhythm of fingers rubbing firm circles against her clit that exactly matches the movement of his tongue on her chest. She gasps delightedly and Ricky keeps his efforts steady, hands and mouth moving in perfect tandem against her body. Her hips are rocking with the motion of his fingers, sensitivity building in a warm sweep in her stomach. Esther comes with a breathless cry, hips jerking, and Ricky moves back up to kiss her reverently. 

“So beautiful,” he says softly. “Esther you’re so hot, so fucking good for me.” 

“ _ Ricky,”  _ she keens, low in her chest. Her hips are still trying to grind up against his hand and he lets her for just a moment before pulling away. Ricky sits up and she follows him, crawling into his lap so when he stands he can pick her up no problem and keep kissing her as he carries her swiftly to their bed. 

Esther gets deposited against the pillows with a long tongue-heavy kiss and she makes herself comfortable while Ricky digs the lube out of the bedside drawer and ditches his boxers.

His eyes are so dark as he crawls back over her and kisses her smoothly. Esther gets a hand on the perfect globe of his ass and one on his cock, stroking firmly over him. He’s hard and dripping and he eventually pulls back from her mouth and scrabbles for the lube. She drags her fingers through her mouth while keeping eye contact, licking the salty taste of his precum off her hand. He moans, eyes squinching shut. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

“Mmhmm,” Esther says, letting her back arch as she teases him, sucking on her own fingers. His hands are shaking as he pops the cap on the lube and slicks his fingers up. His bulk is still hovering over her, with a few narrow points of contact between their skin that feel electric.

“So fucking hot,” Ricky whispers, mouth hot against her ear. His index finger starts slowly pumping into her cunt and the slide is delicious. It kills her that they have to rely on outside help, but there’s no spell to fix her body’s inability to get wet even when she’s this fucking turned on. He fucks into her slowly, but the pad of his finger crooks and drags against the soft spot inside of her that shoots sparks through her belly. “God, you’re so fucking tight, wanna fuck you, think about fucking you all the time. Love the way you look when you’re taking my dick, so hot,  _ fuck _ .”

He slides another finger in her and Esther just whimpers at the stretch, caught up in the heat in his words. “Ricky, c’mon,” she gasps, and his big hand returns to her chest and starts to play with one of her nipples while he continues to kiss at her neck. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Ricky, fuck me,  _ please _ .” His fingers start to pump in and out of her and the wave of heat that slides through her abdomen is nearly unbearable. She whimpers and hooks her feet around his hips to pull him closer and tries not to cum again because everything feels like so much but she wants to sit in this heavy place of desperation and desire for as long as her body can stand it. 

Ricky kisses her again and his tongue is so wet, tangling with hers. The heel of his palm catches her clit with every thrust of his fingers and the lube changes the sensation to be shivery and softened. Esther keeps rolling her hips to meet his hand and kissing him while the tide surges in her stomach. He eventually slips a third finger inside her and she’s gone, too many sensations crashing her ability to think or control herself. She screams and her eyes roll back just a little as her lower body jolts and rides Ricky’s hand seemingly of its own accord. It seems to last a lifetime and no time at all before she’s catching her breath and his mouth once more. 

“Fuck, Esther,” he sounds impressed and turned on. Esther feels like goo. She can’t form words, her every nerve is on fire and somehow she still wants more. Ricky’s hand slowly withdraws and he lets out an embarrassing little whimper that he kisses away. Then the head of his cock is dragging through the lube-slick folds of her cunt and Esther grins against his mouth at the teasing feeling. She slips a hand between their bodies to help line everything up, and takes a second to stroke his cock as a little payback. Ricky likes to give in bed, but Esther likes an even scoreboard. He’ll get his due by the end of the night if she has anything to say about it. 

Ricky slides into her slowly and Esther lets herself moan and twist at the sensation. She loves Ricky’s cock, long and curved so nicely. “Feels good?” He mumbles against her neck, his breath already coming short and heavy. His back muscles are tight under her hands as he struggles to contain himself.

“Feels  _ incredible _ ,” Esther sighs, and it’s so true. She could live in this moment for a lifetime, but she also desperately wants to feel the perfect surrender of just getting railed into the mattress. “ _ Ricky _ , baby you feel so good.” She tugs his hair to bring his face up to her and kisses him quickly. His eyes are dark and wild and when she shifts her hips a little his lashes flutter and his eyes go hazy. “Don’t hold back, darling, you know you won’t break me.” 

Ricky makes a noise in his chest something like a purr or a growl or a car revving its engine and snaps his hips up into her. Esther smirks and kisses him and he makes good on her fantasies and pins her to the mattress with the motion of his hips. The lube makes the slide so delicious and Ricky’s so attuned to her even as he’s sweaty and desperate that it only takes a handful of thrusts before he lines himself up so he hits that delicate hazy spot inside her that makes her dizzy with bliss. He tries to keep kissing her but they’re both moving too much and they just end up sort of pressed together forehead to forehead gasping each other’s air. 

She cums first, breaking almost painfully through her body. Ricky laughs lowly in his chest when he realizes that, but it’s sort of strangled as she clenches down around him in the throes of her pleasure. He does cum a minute or two later, shouting her name and hips stuttering into her even as she’s still trying to calm her overwhelmed senses.

“Fuck,” he says against her mouth, giving her a wet kiss. 

“Fuck,” she agrees with a smile, pulling him down to her so their sweaty still-intertwined bodies are pressed fully together. This is going to take a little doing, so she takes a few minutes to muster her strength and rolls them so she’s sitting in his lap, still fully seated on his cock. She rolls her hips and his hands clamp onto her thighs as his eyes roll in his head a little. 

“Esther,” Ricky says, strangled and faint. He’s flushed so prettily, and is sweaty in a very Mr. March kind of way. He’s still soft inside her but she can feel him starting to get hard again. It’s so messy with lube and cum as she starts to slowly bounce herself in his lap. 

Esther grinds down and he makes such a nice noise in the back of his throat. “Too much?” she asks, petting his chest and pressing a kiss to the end of his nose. The angle shifts when she bends to him and Ricky gasps again, his fingers biting into her sides reflexively. 

“All good,” he says, voice breathless and soft. She grins and bites his lower lip. Time to turn the tables.


End file.
